


A Gift For You

by gorytory



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Gift for a friend, M/M, This is my first time posting here!, comments are appreciated!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorytory/pseuds/gorytory
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Hanzo is unsure what to get Jesse, even though the cowboy insists that he doesn't want anything. However, Hanzo spots the perfect gift and decides to give it to Jesse a day early!





	A Gift For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend, Red, who is an AVID McHanzo lover. This is my first time ever publicly posting my writing, but I don't think he'd mind if I shared it with the rest of you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, comments, kudos, criticisms and the like are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!! <33

       There was a certain nervousness, a shaking to the archer’s hands as he settled into his morning routine. A warm cup of tea awaited him as he stepped out of the shower, running a towel through his hair gently. There were a few days left until the holidays, until he had to find a gift for a certain cowboy. And, yes, that made the usually stoic Hanzo Shimada very nervous. He knew that he shouldn’t, but… circumstances made him afraid of getting the wrong gift.

       Speaking of the devil, Jesse McCree stepped into the Shimada’s room and gave the archer a tired grin, raking a hand through his hair. Hanzo felt his face flush just a little as he smiled over at the other male. His lover, his boyfriend. It was an unfamiliar term to him, but he liked it nonetheless. And having the cowboy by his side… it was a welcome feeling, a feeling of warmth and happiness that spread through his body whenever Jesse smiled at him.

       However, something was eating at Hanzo, and he knew exactly what it was. Christmas was five days away, and this was the first he was spending with Jesse. And so, he wanted the gift to be something special that the other man didn’t have. However, he didn’t know what to get the other, what sort of gifts he liked.

       This was the first Christmas with Jesse, the first year they became, officially, lovers. Sure, Hanzo had had others before the man standing before him, but there was always something special about the man. The way he talked, the way he walked, and the way he looked at the archer which unconditional love and care. And, truth be told…. Hanzo never felt like he deserved that love.

       “Y’alright, darlin’?”

       The southern drawl of Jesse’s voice snapped Hanzo from his thoughts and his face flushed a dark pink. A small, stuttering laugh escaped his lips and he nodded his head lightly, humming.

       “Just thinking of the holiday coming up. I have yet to purchase gifts, and if I am being honest,” he paused and reached up, toying with the silver barbell that settled against the bridge of his nose, “I have no idea what to get those around us.”

       Jesse blinked rapidly for a moment before a deep, rumbling laugh escaped from his chest. With a small shake of his head, the cowboy moved over to Hanzo and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his chin against the archer’s shoulder and let out a low hum. His thumbs traced circles on his hips.

       “Just havin’ you here, darlin’, is a gift. Y’don’t have t’worry about buyin’ anything for anyone.” He murmured, nipping at Hanzo’s ear. But the Japanese man’s brows furrowed and he reached down to grip Jesse’s hands.

       “I wish to still go look for gifts. They will be small, but it will be something.” He chuckled before pulling away from the other to pad into their shared bedroom. Hanzo rummaged around and found a pair of plain, stone-washed jeans. He tugged them over his hips gently and let out a small sigh.

_What do I get something for someone who means the world to me?_ He thought to himself, staring down at his boots for a moment before tugging them on and lacing them tightly. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about how happy the cowboy made him the past year they had been together.

       With a goodbye to Jesse, Hanzo stepped out and shivered, staring at the snow starting to fall from the dark clouds above. He gave a chuckle, tightened his scarf, and made his way down the street, hands in his pockets. He hummed a small tune to himself as he walked, a Christmas carol he had heard the other day. As he made his way down the street, he gazed into various shops

       Hanzo had made his way into a bakery, browsing the goodies with a thoughtful expression. After a few moments, he chose a simple Japanese style strawberry cheese cake with a smile. He watched the baker wrap it in a box and thanked him as he took the package from him. He left the shop and continued his browsing.

       It wasn’t long until he found gifts for those on his mental list. Well… Everyone except for Jesse. With a sigh, Hanzo swiped some snow off of a bench and sat down gently, raking a hand through his hair lightly. He didn’t know what to get his lover, and it confused him. Again, what could he get someone who had already given him everything?

       He couldn’t just sit there and ponder on the subject any longer. With the sun setting and the temperature dropping, Hanzo knew that Jesse would worry about him. He began his wander again, listening to the gifts in his backpack rustling around. He chuckled and shifted the bag on his shoulders. And that’s when he spotted it. In the window of a jewelers, he saw it. It was gaudy, and as stupid as the one he previous had.

       A golden belt buckle, shining in the window. Hanzo stepped into the shop and one of the employees bustled up to him with a bright smile on her face. Her head tilted to the side as she asked how she could help him.

       “The buckle in your window. I would like that, please.” He asked almost hesitantly, chewing on his lip lightly as she gave a small chuckle.

       “You’re the first one to ask about it, sir. I’m not even sure why we have it, but… Do you want it gift wrapped?” She asked as she moved to the window, plucking the buckle from the display. Hanzo nodded as she set it down on the counter. Etched in the gold was a dragon, roaring in either anger or victory. He didn’t know yet. But he knew that Jesse would like it. Possibly love it.

       The woman handed him the box and he paid for the gift, waving as he stepped back out in the fading light. Smiling, he looked at the sky and watched the snow fall. Eventually, he began to make his way back to the apartment that he and Jesse shared. His hands shook as he looked down at the box he was gripping. He didn’t want to wait until Christmas to give it to his boyfriend. He just couldn’t.

       Pushing into the apartment, he shook the snow from his boots and set his bag down, leaning down to untie his boots. Hanzo kicked them off and padded into the living room where Jesse sat on the couch, a battered book resting on his lap. The man looked up and smiled brightly, pushing to his feet.

       “No, please. Sit down. I simply cannot wait to give this to you.” Hanzo hummed softly as he settled next to Jesse, resting the small package on his lap. He was nervous again, chewing his lower lip. Shifting, the archer settled the box on Jesse’s lap, and watched expectantly as the latter began to open it.

       Jesse’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at the buckle nestled on tissue paper. He looked up at Hanzo, and reached over, cupping his lover’s face lightly as he leaned forward, pressing a very gentle kiss against Hanzo’s mouth. He smiled and his voice dropped to a low whisper, tone raspy with emotion.

       “It’s perfect, Hanzo… I couldn’t have asked for anythin’ better than this. But y’didn’t have t’get me anythin’, sweetheart. Havin’ you here is more than enough for me.”

       Hanzo gave him a small smile and leaned forward to give him another small kiss.

       “Merry Christmas, Jesse.”

       “Merry Christmas, Han. Here’s to many more!”


End file.
